This Time Imperfect
by Nekoinuchibi
Summary: Hiro's thoughts on Kisa. ONESHOT


This time imperfect

Ok this is a one shot for Kisa and Hiro and this is my first song fic so plz don't kill me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue**

…_I still think of you all the time. You're never out of my head; your beautiful smile, you so proudly never showed the damage I caused you. I wish you would have talked to me. I wish I could do this all over again; but I'm stuck and I can't leave… _

**There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.**

…_I shouldn't have kept my mouth shut about my feelings for you, my angel, but I broke those wings of yours and now you're never going to use them again and it's all my fault. It kills me to see you so broken on the inside and yet I'm the only one who sees your pain. I wish I could comfort you, but I'm too weak and this hurts me… _

**I cannot stay here, I cannot leave,  
Just like all I loved, I make believe.  
Imagine heart, I disappear, seems,  
No one will appear, here and make me real.**

… _Iwant you to be happy and talk and laugh like a normal girl. I wish I would disappear so that your happiness would reappear. I wanted our love to be real; no one was there to make things so real and alive for me like you did… _

**There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.**

…_I remember I bought you flowers when you were in the hospital. They were really pretty, but nothing can, and ever will come close to your beauty, my angel. I wish you would speak but I made you so weak. I wish that I could speak, but the look in your eyes gave me the creeps… _

**I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,  
(cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
I'd tell you how it haunts me,**

**(Cuts through my day, and sinks into my dreams.)  
You don't care that it haunts me.**

…_I see you angel every night in my dreams though sometime I swear I can hear your sweet voice now and then. I'll never forget what I did to you and I know sorry isn't enough. No matter where you are, your smile haunts me. That night Akito attacked you, my mind won't let me forgot. My dreams replay that night over and over again each time more painful for me to watch than the last. Is this my punishment for what I did to you?_

**Oh,  
There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this, hurts me.  
**

…_Hn,what do you know it's raining. I remember you dragging me out there to dance in the rain with you. You told me when it rains an angel is crying. So does that mean your cry now love? Sure after are dance we got sick but it was worth every second of it. I wanted to tell you so many times but I was too weak… _

**Just how much this, hurts me.**

…_When they told me the news, I knew it had to be a sick joke, right? It had to be a lie; it should have been me, not you, but me instead. I did this to you and I hate it! It's my entire fault and now I'm crying like the weakling I am. I wanted to die, tried to kill myself, but I know you wouldn't want that. I should have the scars on my wrist. It's funny; I want to be with you so bad that it hurts me… _

**Just how much you...**

…_Ijust want you to know how much you mean to me… _

"I love you Kisa Sohma and always will," Hiro smiled and placed the tiger lily beside Kisa's tombstone. "I wish I could stay long with you but the coldness is staring to get to me…"

…_But I know you're always watching me. And that gives me enough strength to go on with my life. _

The boy thought to himself as he left the graveyard knowing his lover was in a better place where Akito couldn't harm her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well there it is hope you guys like it and AFI owns the song. Bye now R &R plz


End file.
